The Tale of Whisp Black
by Vampire Tails
Summary: Just a strange idea I had, but what if Snap White, before he was a superhero, was "born" a villain?
1. The Reckoning

**A/N:** Just a strange idea I had, but what if Snap White, before he was a superhero, was "born" a villain? I had published this on Google Plus only as well, but decided to bring it here today. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **The Tale of Whisp Black  
** **Chapter One: The Reckoning**

It had suddenly been a dark day in Chalk Zone. But not the kinda dark that was spooky or disturbing. It was instead cloudy, and chilly even, and the residents were almost shocked by this strange cool blowing in. It had been warm and sunny all year.

Something was forming in the woods. It had gotten erased in the real world. Now it was coming here. It was a rather short figure, but not too short, and it had constituted near chalk water. It fell to its knees, panting heavily. That was rather tough. Too tough. Usually, a Zoner was formed with no pain.

Not this one.

He rubbed at his covered temples, and slowly got up, scanning his surroundings. It seemed to be a forest of some kind, a rather strange forest, but a forest nonetheless. Candy cane trees were everywhere here, and it was quite the sight. He looked around, kicking a few rocks, when he finally saw the water.

He walked over, and leaned over it, trying to see what he looked like, for he hadn't been able to. He jumped back from what he saw. He appeared to be a shadow of sorts - wearing grey mittens, black pants, cape and cowl, mask, and a terribly dark grey shirt, accentuated by white skin. But his eyes.. those crimson, glowing eyes… that's what made him jump back.

He raised a shaky hand in front of his face, red, blank eyes focusing upon it. He didn't know what he was trying to do here. His Creator didn't draw him with any powers in mind, he thought. But why did he look like a super…

He caught himself. No. That wasn't what he was, was he? maybe his Creator made a mistake? surely he wasn't meant to have red eyes and desaturated colors?

...right?

This sent his mind reeling, and his stomach churning. He dry heaved for a moment, and stalked forth, grasping at a tree. He recovered quickly, and sighed.

That shouldn't be what he was meant to do. He'd find something else. He hoped he would.

The Zoner then reopened his eyes, and stared, shocked, at the tree. In his emotion, it had frozen. Solid. He gasped, and touched it again. Immediately, it thawed out. Biting his lip, he looked at his gloved hand again.

But then he regretted it, as he cried out in pain.

Oh.

So apparently his teeth were sharp too.

What else was new, eh?

He groaned, kicking at more stones, and then focused himself. He had to find someone. This place had to be populated. He _had to find someone._

Anyone.

So he slowly started to venture out of these woods, somehow beginning to know this place like the back of his hand. He held onto his stomach again, passing several strange birds that looked like they came from a kid's imagination. However, they were all more afraid of him than he was of them. They fled, retreating into their homes, but one stuck around, shivering as it looked upon him.

With this, the Zoner figured they may be sentient enough to help, so he flashed what he thought was a gentle smile at it and was about to open his mouth. The bird gasped and immediately set into the air, flapping as hard as it could away. His stomach sunk. Why?

Why?

 _Why did they do that..?_ he frowned, and then ran his tongue over his teeth. He winced once more, catching some jagged edges. Yep. Sharp teeth. Apparently, they also looked sharp to these residents too. Too sharp.

He sighed and kept walking, coming across more water. He thought this was a serendipity, because not only did he wonder what his teeth really looked like, he was also thirsty too. He figured that, as he had just formed. So the black and grey creature wandered over and knelt, taking some into the cups of his little mittens and drawing it into his mouth. After a bit, he knew it was enough, and then stared at his reflection.

Those crimson eyes stared back at him.

He shuddered, but largely ignored this, and flashed a smile. Shivers ran through his spine and his blood ran cold, his smile becoming far less genuine. They really _were_ as sharp as he thought they were. Jagged, a bit lengthy with the canines, almost like a leech, but bigger. Much bigger. And combined with his eyes...

He choked on a sob, grasping his stomach, the smile quickly dropping from his white face.

The young Zoner stood back up though. He had to keep going. He had to find someone. Hopefully someone morally sound, to help him guide himself onto the right path, the straight and narrow.

He probably didn't need it, but with how he looked he sure did need the reassurance that he wasn't a…

...a villain.

He sniffled, and got back up, wiping the tears away. Those bird creatures were only a part of this population. He couldn't base what he was on their reactions.

No.

He had to find someone. Someone who understood.

So he kept on, eventually exiting the forest. And right there, a few yards away, was a small town. That would certainly be a nice place to start.

He smiled, but not enough to bare teeth, and began his way, almost skipping with joy.

A rather peculiar woman was currently practicing her singing, and it drifted over to where the black and grey Zoner was located. He blinked, and smiled, bounding even faster so he could take a closer look. He was soon only a few yards away from her, and he peeked out at her from afar.

The Zoner was nearly smitten the moment he saw her. She was kinda skinny, but not too skinny, and she looked kinda pretty too. But what enticed him more was the singing.

It was clearly coming from her.

Glad to finally have found someone he could actually talk to, he slowly revealed himself, smiling softly, "Uhm, hello there!"

The singer Zoner jumped slightly, not expecting this, and then looked up, cutting off her rapping. She seemed only a little fazed by his appearance, her eyes widening with fear. But the other Zoner didn't seem to mean any harm, and she'd never seen him around before…

She sighed, and nodded, forcing a smile, wrapping her arms around herself. It had gotten colder all of a sudden. She spoke then, "Oh, hello, dear."

He didn't notice that was a fake smile, having just been created, and sighed of relief, "Oh, it's so good ta finally talk ta someone!"

The female tried her best to ignore those crimson ovals, no matter how innocent they appeared at the moment. Red eyes never meant anything good. She stared at his side, "You mean you hadn't talked to anyone yet?"

"Ah, no," he drooped, and sighed, "they all ran away befo' I could."

Luckily, he didn't seem to notice, scratching his head. But his subconscious did pick up on the fear. For some reason, he felt it now. And he hated it.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear," she responded curtly, but the new Zoner paid it no mind. He was just glad to have finally found someone, trying to push his sense away. She then blinked, "So what's your name?"

"Me?" along with his gloved hand immediately pointing to himself, was his first instinct, but slowly smiled and laughed, "oh. Yeah, me." He then frowned, looking away, "I don't think my Creator gave me one."

The lady sighed of relief that she didn't have to see those eyes for a bit, and shook her head disapprovingly, "That's no good. Well, mine is Rapsheeba. Queen Rapsheeba. The Zoner of rap and singing."

All this flooded through his head as he tried making sense of things. One thing that stuck out was that she had a purpose that clearly represented her, and what she loved doing. He? well.. he was currently the Zoner of _nothing_. Except ice, but that wasn't what he loved doing.

"Black seems to fit you."

Her voice tore throughout his thoughts, and he looked back up and over at her, unseen eyebrow raised. Rapsheeba once again shuddered at his eyes, but tried to remain strong. He blinked, "Say what now?"

"Black. Your name is Black," she answered, and then proceeded to turn and walk away. She took note of how much warmer, even if not by much, it became the farther she got from him. Could he be the cause of this chill?

The newly-christened Black blinked a few times, and nodded, testing it out, before he smiled, "Oh, thanks, Buckette! th..that was some nice singin' ya got too!"

She turned to look at him, and smiled a little more genuinely, "Thanks."

Black grinned, and the chill seemed to fade away. But he wasn't careful of his sharp teeth, and so they showed this time. Rapsheeba gasped, paling completely, and the black and grey Zoner grew increasingly worried, the grin once again dropping from his face.

"Uhm, what's wrong?" he tried to get closer, but she backed away, and the chill started back up again with a vengeance. She shuddered, due to both fear and the cold, and started running. He reached an arm towards her, "HEY!" and then promptly gave up as he watched her vanish into town, groaning, "oy coloy…"

He thought he'd finally found someone. But deep down, he knew he hadn't. She already feared him, and baring his teeth was the last straw for her apparently. Black shook his head, and moved on, wandering deeper into town.

He passed some residents, but he knew none of them were exactly worth talking to. They all cowered, and screamed. They all behaved like he was…

He stopped the thought before he could finish.

 _No. No. No. I'm not a villain… I'm just.. lost and confused…_ he looked down, kicking more stones. One resident screamed, as if he had just kicked someone. He looked over, and it immediately stopped, the Zoner hiding behind someone.

He had to find someone else.

Black soon came upon a bakery, and smiled. Like he was thirsty, he'd become hungry too. He skipped over, ignoring the whispers, and then entered. The bell above the door made a little ding, signaling whoever was working here that a customer had arrived. The lost Zoner stepped up to the counter, looking around and eventually up at the menu.

All kinds of food seemed to be served here. Burgers, fries, even cakes. Of course, it was a bakery. His mouth watered. He couldn't wait to try.

Another Zoner soon came up, smiling slightly, but shivering too. His eyes were closed at the moment, so Black couldn't say that was fear. "Hello, welcome to Lazlo's Bakery. How may I help serve you?"

"Uhm…" he now had no idea what to do. And he realized he didn't have any money. That wasn't good.

The fellow then lowered his glasses, and opened his eyes, staring into Black's own blank, crimson ones. A shudder slipped down his spine. Now that was fear, and the costumed Zoner drooped. Lazlo bit his lip, "W..well, you seem new to this whole thing, so I'll just.. give you some food for free."

The odd, duck-like Zoner then retreated to the back of the bakery, not allowing Black to get a word in edgewise. He sighed, and stood there, setting a gloved hand on the counter, waiting.

It took a while, but Lazlo finally came back, holding what appeared to be plates filled with dozens of food, each from off the menu. He shuddered too, making it harder to keep them steady. He handed them to Black, "Here. Take them. All of them!"

"B..but I don't need this many," he tried, eyes wide, but was interrupted when Lazlo forced the food onto him. He wobbled, and walked over to a table with difficulty.

"Enjoy!" and then the Zoner sunk behind the counter, probably cowering now.

Black finally managed to set all the plates down, and then eyed them all. He shot one look at the empty space, one unseen eyebrow raised, wondering what that was all about. If he didn't know any better, he'd say this fellow was trying to appease him so nothing bad would happen. Little did he know, this was the right call.

His stomach growled, and he patted it, before deciding to move on once more, reaching and grabbing a burger. He then sat there, munching.

Lazlo, every once and awhile, looked up over the counter at Black, only to duck down quickly. It was surprising to see how well-behaved Black was, but for all he knew, it could be some type of trick.

But it wasn't.

"Ohh, this is wonderful, Bucko!" Black spoke up, shockingly almost finished with it all. Apparently he did need all of this.

"Well, thanks," the baker Zoner sniveled. Black soon finished, patting his stomach.

"I feel refreshed!" he then began cleaning up, sticking his tongue out as he worked.

"Y..you don't have to clean up," Lazlo had stuck his head up again.

"Oh, but I do. I mean, I gotta repay ya somehow, right?" smiled Black, taking care to avoid baring his sharp teeth.

The baker said nothing to this, furrowing his brow. _This is strange,_ was all he could think.

The lost, kindly Zoner then hopped off the chair, carrying the plates to the garbage and tossing them in. He then headed to the door, and waved, "Have a nice day, Bucko!"

"Y..you too!" Lazlo chirped halfheartedly. He then got up completely and reached for the phone, intent on calling someone.

Black took to looking around again, outside the bakery. He felt full, so now he could resume his search with some steam. The crowd was long gone, save for a few people who still cowered in his presence. He was starting to tire of that, but he knew he could do nothing to stop it.

He hummed, taking more steps, deeper into town once more. He passed a purple person, and he waved, but the person just bolted the moment he saw him. Black drooped, and stalked along the path, losing his joyful energy. And all around him, it just got even colder for everyone else.

He soon saw something weird in the distance. It was tall and bulky and beige, almost like a giant, and it was wearing some sort of Scottish garb. Black gulped and bit his lip carefully, not sure whether he should approach this guy. But if he wanted someone to guide him, then this guy was the best route he could take.

So he did, taking more steps, "Eh, excuse me, Bucko…"

The Zoner turned around, staring with one, large green eye. It was held in a squint near constantly, like he couldn't see clearly, "Huh?"

The accent seemed Scottish too. Well, that was one way they could relate - having accents. This one could go swimmingly. He soon saw Black, and frowned softly, "Oh, hello!"

"Ey.." Black seemed to lose all enthusiasm, before he smiled carefully, "you look like you're the leader of these parts."

"Oh, no, all I do is guard the Chalk Mines," he corrected him.

This guy seemed friendly enough. And he felt no fear. Black liked him already. He blinked, "Oh, the Chalk Mines, eh? special chalk is mined there, ain't it?"

"Correct," he wasted no time, and just now felt the chill. See, the good thing about being a giant Zoner was that he was impervious to cold, if only for a short while.

"Interestin'," he allowed the smile to broaden, especially since it seemed apparent that the big guy couldn't see so well. He stepped closer, closing his mouth into a thin, upturned line, and lent out his black glove-clad hand to him, "Say, my name's Black. Yours?"

"Cyclops," the Zoner took his hand, and shook it. He saw the red eyes, and a small bit of fear came over him. Black became disheartened immediately, but Cyclops shook it off.

"Nice name," he grinned, still not showing off those teeth. "It, uh, fits."

The giant grinned and nodded, chuckling. His phone then rang, and he fumbled about. The costumed Zoner stepped back, frowning softly, but he realized privacy was good here, "Well, it was nice talkin' to ya."

He started walking away, as Cyclops answered the call. A few seconds of talking, and the look on his face darkened. The caller began describing the criminal fully, and the giant turned his sights onto Black.

"I've got him," the big guy stated, and hung up. This other Zoner's jovial nature could've been a facade, and he fell for it. Time to apprehend. And then he stalked towards him, "HEY, YOU!"

Black jumped, and turned around, eyes wide. That was pretty frightening, and it almost gave him a heart attack. He put a hand over his chest, smiling weakly, "Uh, what's-a matter, Bucko?"

"I had an informant tell me you just stole from the bakery," Cyclops narrowed his eye.

The Lost Zoner raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what? _stealin'_? no!" and then his hands defensively, "I stole nothin'! he let me have -"

And then he realized. That baker Zoner thought he was a criminal, a villain, and acted accordingly, even if he had to lie. And it was a pretty bold-faced lie too. Cyclops got even closer, reaching out his hands, "Your kind aren't to be trusted, Black. You lie, you cheat, you steal."

"No, no, _no_!" and then Black started running. He knew this'd incriminate him more, but what other choices did he have? diplomacy didn't work, and he didn't wanna fight.

Cyclops then bolted after him, surprisingly fast for a giant. It got even colder now, the temperatures dropping fast, and the giant was able to feel it. Black made it in front of the bakery, and tripped. He even started to cry, tears dripping down from his eyes with reckless abandon. The crowd seemed to come back just then, - or did they ever leave? - and mocked him now that they appeared to overpower him.

"Look at the lil' villain."

"He's not so scary now."

"He's nothing but a thief, a low-life."

And many other things. He seemed to give up, just then, lowering his head so he didn't have to look at all of them. Cyclops caught up to him, setting a hand on his shoulder as he prepared some odd handcuffs, ignoring how cold the Zoner was, "You're under arrest."

Lazlo then came out, coated in some food-stains, "Don't let him escape!"

Things seemed to click now. It all made sense now. Black grasped the grass underneath him, shutting his red eyes. He finally figured it all out.

All these people, all these animals, were treating him like a villain...

So, then, he was, indeed, a villain...

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Cyclops interrogated, minutes away from cuffing Black with one hand...

...before the hand on his shoulder froze. The Zoner briefly screamed, and tried to pull it away and break the light blue solid, but it was all a fruitless attempt. Black turned his head to look at Cyclops, and those crimson eyes sent a chill down his back.

An even deeper chill. For it wasn't friendliness in those eyes. Not anymore. Now it was ice, and hatred, and anger. Black then growled, "Let go-a me an' put those 'cuffs away or you'll never see that hand again."

And that voice.. no longer was it chipper and kind.. it held the same amount of hatred, of rage, and of ice. And even had a tiny, teetering between just noticeable and unnoticeable, rasp mixed in with the accent.

Cyclops, eye wide, did exactly as he was told, putting the cuffs away. And Black lived up to his word, thawing his hand. The giant backed away and then waved it multiple times, trying to get feeling back into it.

The little Zoner stood up, head bowed and his cape beginning to billow in an unseen and unheard wind. He then glared at all the Zoners, baring his teeth in a snarl, and they weren't so brave now, taking to cowering and whimpering once again, and shuddering too, from the bitter cold. He felt all of their fear, and he certainly didn't hate it this time, now that he was actually giving them something to fear.

In fact, he seemed to feed off of it. He allowed himself to smirk, and then rubbed his chin, looking up at the sky, "Black, huh?"

Rapsheeba was among the crowd, biting her lip. She didn't have to run away from him, did she? oh, but now it was real cold, and she could say for sure now that it was coming from him.

"Well," he then glanced at all of them, even her, "you can all call me Whisp Black. Your new an' very first villain. I bet ya'll were lookin' for some thrill. Well," he brought his hands together with a loud clap, "ya got it now!"

Most of the civilians began running, Lazlo heading back into his shop and Cyclops back to the Mines. Whisp Black whipped around, "Not so fast!" and backflipped, landing in front of Lazlo, "you're gonna pay, first of all, for lyin'!"

The strange duck Zoner couldn't deny this, either because of fright or because he knew it was true. The villain Zoner then grinned, arms crossed, "Ya can thank yourself for this, Bucko."

He grabbed him, and slowly ice began to encase the baker, starting with his head.

"Y..you can't do that! he's our baker!" one of the Zoners spoke up.

Whisp shot her a glare, "Well, I guess one of ya's gonna have ta pick up the slack."

He let go, but the ice continued to creep, and Lazlo began screaming for mercy, until he was fully encased. And to add salt to the wound, Black knocked on it, producing a strangely wooden sound, as the baker Zoner's eyes moved. He then frowned at them all, "He's fine, ya know? but let that be an example of what happens when one of you crosses me."

They shuddered, and nodded. All of a sudden, it started to snow, coating the land within seconds. Whisp was the only one not affected by the cold. The ones who didn't run away scrambled for shelter, trying to search for warmth and some warm clothing to cope.

The villain Zoner then sighed, and walked confidently away from Lazlo, away from the bakery. It was done. He'd found his purpose. He was the villain. And so a villain he shall be. One small part was begging for it not to be this way. But fate had called it long before he was in its hands.

Thus was the start of an eternal winter in Chalk Zone, and massive oppression to boot. But a villain needed a hero.

Who would save them all now?

* * *

 **A/N:** Complete jerks. It was probably out of character, I guess, but I'll leave that to your discretion. It was the only way for Black to fall. As it said, fate dealt these hands.  
And I'm gonna give you one guess as to who's gonna save them all. ( **cough, R, cough** )  
And this chapter is set a few years before Rudy comes along. So that's why Biclops has only one eye as of now.


	2. Suffering

**A/N:** Howdy, y'all! how ya doing this fine December? great? good! anywho, I had gotten a review. Finally, right? so...

/Anon1: Thank you for your questions. Well, you'll see about all three of them, won't you? :3 thing is, I'm operating on vague memories too, so I don't exactly know how everything went down in the original. But I had a little help for the other chapters. I'm just twisting things around. Ah, I see what you mean with the intent part, but again you'll see what goes down, and find that it'll be more interesting. I'm not done yet, with this story I mean. I like both AU flavors, by the way, and again it's like a "What if Snap White was a villain?". So, yah. If I did know more about the show and remembered everything about it, maybe I'll eventually make another story that goes along with what you say. But, as of now, I'll stick with this. Hopefully you'll stick with it too. xP

Now, with that said, read on!

* * *

 **The Tale of Whisp Black**  
 **Chapter Two: Suffering**

A few years had passed since Whisp Black had imposed eternal winter on Chalk Zone. Life had gone on, and new life had been created, as usual, but with fear supplanting the usual good mood. Rapsheeba had volunteered to be the replacement baker for all the Zoners, doing the best she could to make good food and to keep herself and her fellow inhabitants fed.

That's right.

Lazlo was still encased in ice, only being unfrozen every now and then for meals. Black wasn't _that_ heartless and cruel.

So far, (almost) no one had broken any rules. They were much too scared to speak out. And that was exactly the way the supervillain Zoner wanted it.

Whisp Black, right now, was perched upon his throne, elbow upon the arm and fist pressed onto his cheek, in the very center of this icy room. He had constructed the perfect castle of ice, and made it his home, on the outskirts of town.

He yawned, eyelids drawn halfway over his red eyes, "Ah, boredom. Hadn't seen _you_ in forever." He then growled.

It had been way too easy conquering this place, and almost no one had the guts to challenge him. Those who did were frozen, much like the old baker, because they weren't strong enough to take him down. But for most, it was one look at his red eyes and sharp teeth and they were down for the count.

He sighed, and got up. Pangs shot through his stomach, which signaled his growing hunger. But he decided to check on something before he left to the bakery. Something didn't feel right.

The villain Zoner began walking deeper into his abode, whistling a tune he'd heard long ago that stuck with him. He never slipped and slid, not once, for he was the master of winter and all it brought. Black then paused, for he heard a small noise.

"Someone's coming!" a harsh whisper echoed throughout.

"It's gotta be _him_!" another answered.

"Hide! hide!"

Whisp shook his head, chuckling. Apparently, they knew not how to whisper. Now he was sure something was wrong. He began again, quickening his pace and heading down some stairs, and soon reached the dungeons, the brilliantly blue and icy dungeons.

Here was where he kept the outlaws. Those who broke his rules, or crossed him in any way. They were to be encased in ice and brought here.

Forever.

And he'd made good on his promises.

He crossed his arms behind his back, frowning, "I know y'all are in here."

A sigh, and then one head popped out. And then two more. Before they all stepped out of hiding. Each were holding a lit torch in their hands, intent on rescuing the captives. And maybe melt this whole place too.

Black studied them, frowning more deeply. A ragtag team of colorful young-uns, dressed up in warm, winter clothes. They knew not of spring, or warm weather in general, nor have they ever seen the sun. They thought this was normal, simply because they were born or created during his reign. But, apparently, they had heard of these dungeons, had heard people had been captured and taken here, and decided to take matters into their own hands.

Also, apparently, they couldn't wait until he left.

He snarled at them, and they cowered, forgetting they had the torches. Black then huffed, and laughed, uncrossing his arms from behind his back and crossing them against his chest. As much as he wanted to hate children, he found that he couldn't erase the soft spot that was always there.

"So, who had the bright idea ta break in here, huh?" Whisp broke the silence. The children stepped back, not wanting to tattletale or reveal themselves. They weren't expecting the tyrant to sound like that, though.

"Answer, or I'm puttin' all of ya on ice," he threatened, raising his hands. One child squeaked, while the other two hid behind her. But, in all honesty, he wasn't sure if he could. He was _able_ , but had doubts that he _could_.

The child of red then pointed to the child of yellow, while the blue child gestured. Yellow sighed, bowing her head, "Yeah, I did it. Punish me. Let the other two go."

Whisp frowned at them, and took a step toward them. They all screamed.

They were screwed. They were screwed. _They were so screwed_ -

Until they saw that was all the villain Zoner did. He huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away, "Y'all ain't worth it. Just go on home an' never come back again."

The Kolorful Kids exchanged glances then, eyes widening. Did they just get pardoned by a tyrant?

None of them could move now. None of them could leave, for they were too shocked by this event. They expected harm, they expected getting frozen, but not this.

"Ya heard me right," Whisp glared, still not looking at them. "Scram! befo' I change my mind!"

This cut through their thoughts, and they jumped, almost dropping the torches, before they bolted out of the dungeons and eventually out of the castle entirely. Boy, they certainly had stories to tell.

The icy villain sent a glance their way, and smiled just a tiny bit, though it may have still looked either like a frown or something neutral to his frozen prisoners. Whisp was obviously not going to fully show his soft side. He may have spared the children, he may be feeding his captives, but he was still a villain.

Speaking of feeding, his stomach chose now to remind him of how hungry he was. He placed a hand on it, frowned, and then left, left the dungeons, and then left the castle entirely, heading into town to buy some food, for him and for Lazlo. The rest had been fed already.

He counted the coins on his person as he practically hovered over the snow and ice. Winter also bowed down to _him_. He wasn't gonna trudge and he _couldn't_. Whisp saw he had enough, and smirked, walking even faster.

It wasn't that much a walk, just a mile away, and he soon came upon the town. The Kolorful Kids were currently trying to tell people about their encounter with him, but they weren't about to hear it. They didn't believe he had a soft side. That much was true. His insides twisted a tiny bit, and he sighed, avoiding everyone's gazes, a scowl fixed upon his face.

And he saw out of the corner of his red eye that Cyclops was nowhere in sight. With all the trouble that had happened from other Creators, he had vowed to guard the Chalk Mines full time, so that's probably where he was. Whisp wondered if one of such Creators was the one who drew him into existence. He'd like very much to give him, or her, a piece of his mind. At the same time, there was some doubt. He hadn't seen or encountered them directly, so he didn't know what or who they were, exactly. For all he knew, the Zoners could have been lying about their origins.

One lied before, after all.

Darkness fell across his face, as he finally reached the bakery, and wrenched the door open, the little bell above dinging once more. Rapsheeba immediately greeted him, smiling uneasily. Whisp didn't bother smiling back; he didn't like coming here, though he didn't have a choice.

"The usual," he set a small bag on the counter, and the former singer Zoner was always shocked when he did this. He was a villain, a tyrant, so why did he always pay instead of just taking what he wanted? it was a question she had been too afraid to ask. Now that was about to change.

She nodded, as Whisp began to his seat, sitting down and propping his feet up on the table. Rapsheeba never scolded him for that, knowing exactly what would happen if she did. She'd just clean it, as per usual. So she simply grabbed the bag, rang him up, and retreated into the back.

Black looked around, as he always did while he waited. He noticed the bakery, little by little, had been redecorated to fit the former singer Zoner's wants. Now there was a large, shiny, sun-like centerpiece hanging up on the wall, and he grew curious about that.

He put a gloved hand on his chin, frowning in thought. And then he called, "Ey, Rapsheeba!"

"Yes?" she answered, in the middle of her work.

"Why izzat there?" he asked, narrowing his eyes and pointing.

It took her a bit, but she walked back to the counter, stains on her brown apron. She looked, and sighed, "Oh, it's so people won't forget the sun."

There came a strange glint in his crimson eyes, and his lips upturned into an equally strange snarl as he stared at it. It _had_ been a few years since they had _all_ seen it, hadn't it?

"Quite beautiful, isn't it?" Rapsheeba cut through his thoughts unknowingly. The way he was looking unsettled her, especially since she had no idea to what emotions that expression was tied.

Whisp glanced at her, humming with thought, and nodded, "Eh, sure. Whatever."

The former queen of rap looked away for a while, trying to figure out how best to phrase the question, and then looked back, "So.. this question has been burning at me for a while…"

"Out wit' it," he snapped lightly.

"Why do you pay for everything?" she jumped, finally asking. "You're a tyrant, a bad person, so why not simply take what you want?"

This seemed to hit a nerve, for his eyes widened for a split second, but he ignored it, grunting. That _was_ a good question. The least he could do was come up with a good answer. He took a deep breath, staring at his mitten now, "Well, Buckette, I have my reasons. Would not bein' that bad count?"

She frowned, close to shaking her head, but chose indecision, pursing and licking her lips.

"Look, I got my reasons an' I got standards," he further explained. "If ya want the economy to stay afloat, you'd want also for me to pay, now wouldn't ya?" he grinned then, once again exposing his teeth.

Rapsheeba flinched, and bowed, "Understood."

Since the winter drifted in, not many people actually traveled anymore. They were so used to the sun and warm weather that this came as a shock, even many years later. The only ones who traveled were the children and new Zoners, but that wasn't really enough. So, many were begrudgingly thankful that Tyrant Black wasn't one to slack on his payments.

"Good," he crossed his arms, smelling the scent of food rising into the air. But it became quickly apparent that there was a twinge of smoke underlying it. He frowned, "You're lettin' my and Lazlo's food burn, Missy."

She jumped and quickly retreated into the back again, prepared to salvage what she could. Thankfully, the damage wasn't that bad and the food was still edible. She packaged it all, and then bagged it into new thermal containers she'd ordered so the meals would stay warm even in the most brutal of chills. The lady then walked to the front again, and set the bags on the counter, "Orders are done. It wasn't that bad."

Whisp Black hopped off, "It better not be," and walked up to the counter, missing the Zoner's worried face as he practically snatched the bags off, heading to the door already.

"Have a nice day," she waved, biting her lip.

"Whatever," the door closed.

Rapsheeba then thought on this, frowning as she got out some cleaning supplies. _Not that bad, huh?_ it would explain his behavior. Why he wasn't abusing his power. So far, he'd only frozen and captured those who broke his (admittedly sometimes unfair) law or crossed him for bad reasons. Now, she was starting to see.

He was basically in pain, suffering - a good guy driven to evil. Who _wouldn't_ be after having the title of villain shoved into your life?

But he was going about this all wrong. It was too late though. They were all paying for their mistakes and they had all done their time. Now it was time for someone to save them.

But who?

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! lemme toss a few more things at you now.  
Fun fact: originally, Whisp Black was going to be brutally cruel and ruthless, but I decided to keep him a sympathetic villain. It fits. :3  
Note: I wrote this before I read that Snap doesn't have a sense of smell. But this is an AU, after all...  
Also, a certain character was supposed to come in here, but it was getting too long so I split it off.

I hope you enjoyed that! I'll see y'all with the next one next Saturday!


	3. Enter - The Hero

**A/N:** Heh, kept you waiting, huh? well, you shall wait no longer. Here's Chapter Three! which is, relatively short.. I thought it was much longer. Oh, well.

* * *

 **The Tale of Whisp Black**  
 **Chapter Three: Enter - The Hero**

It was just a regular, sunny Friday in Onopolis Elementary (Aw-naw-pawl-is), and children were chattering, and a red-clad brute was chasing a smaller child around.

Ah, recess. The time of day where every kid was free from the duties of school. Only for some to jump straight into the frying pan. Bullies had roamed around these parts too, searching for fresh meat.

Luckily, a certain light brown-haired kid was spared today, deep into his chalk drawings. He always loved drawing. It gave the images and videos in his head life, and provided a sort of sanctuary his school and home could never provide.

He had a sketchbook with him too, and his green eyes would often flit to it. It was turned to a particular page he always treasured. Blue and white, humanoid - a superhero, with that bright smile and big white eyes that radiated determination and kindness.

It was something he always wanted to be. Always wanted to draw in chalk so everyone could see. But for some reason, he'd waited on that. And would keep waiting. Because it might be erased one day and he never wanted that to happen. The child sighed, putting down the chalk and staring at the drawing he'd done.

It was nothing special. Just a large, colorful butterfly. But he kept staring at it, imagining that it was soaring through the air, that he was riding it - no, that he was _flying along with it._

But it was only a dream that'd never come true. And he knew that despite being so young. It was sad.

Suddenly, some wind picked up, startling almost every child there. Including the daydreamer, as he looked around frantically. A piece of chalk, a ways away, had been lodged into a crevice in the building for quite some time, but now the wind was somehow wiggling it out. It soon bounced onto the ground and started rolling, towards the playground, towards the boy even.

It never splintered. It never cracked. It just kept rolling where the wind would take it. Rudy frowned, still looking around. Until it finally stopped by his foot, knocking the other similar piece of chalk away. By then, the mysterious wind had stopped, leaving the children, and the few adults too, highly confused. The boy blinked, but shrugged, focusing on the drawing again. He decided to add more things to it, picking up the white chalk, and began to draw, tracing the butterfly so he could better it.

But the drawing did something it wasn't supposed to do. It shimmered and sparkled, and the boy jumped back a bit. _What's going on?_

And then it began pulling itself from the ground, and Rudy stared, flabbergasted, even as it flapped its giant, beautiful wings in front of him. He looked around, making sure no one was looking, and then, after picking up the sketchbook, ushered the butterfly away, into a more private place. He knew that if one of his classmates saw, it would mean trouble.

And he didn't want trouble.

The boy stared up at it, green eyes still wide, "H..how is this happening?"

It couldn't answer. It could only stare, but it shifted its gaze to the chalk. Rudy followed the stare, holding up the piece. It shimmered too, and sparkled, and his lips formed an "o" shape. This was unbelievable. But his dreams _did_ come true. He even pinched himself, but the butterfly didn't disappear.

And neither did the chalk.

He blinked, and then got an idea. What would happen if he drew a simple shape? maybe an oval?

It was worth a shot. Maybe he could bring that to life too. So he knelt and began drawing, with the butterfly watching. It turned out to be the _perfect_ oval, one that would put aspiring artists and professional artists alike to shame, and he stared at it, waiting.

Nothing seemed to happen for a while, and the boy was quickly becoming disappointed, bowing his head. However, the oval began to glow a bright white, from the outside in, and he gasped, backing away.

The light soon gave way and revealed a whole new world, covered in snow and incredibly cloudy. But it all looked chalky. Rudy frowned, sticking a hand in it. He yanked it out immediately. It was just as cold as it looked. The butterfly saw the state of its to-be home, and seemed to sigh. The boy put a finger to his chin, and soon came up with an idea.

"Oh, wait, I can just…" he then drew some winter clothes, tailor-made to fit both him and the butterfly and they came to life too, solidifying on the ground. He donned them, giggling at how they felt, and then helped the large insect with its clothes. He didn't have time to go home to get some proper clothes for himself, nor did he want to stay in there for long. It was just to explore. He then nodded to himself, putting the chalk away into his pocket, "Alright. Here we go."

The butterfly nodded, and flew into the portal, followed by Rudy, expecting a long fall. But gravity and the world shifted and flipped, it seemed, and the boy slammed straight into the snow. The butterfly stuck around, seeming to ask if Rudy was okay, but when a muffled voice answered affirmatively, it flew away again. Something about this place was giving it a bad vibe, and the boy couldn't blame it.

He got up, brushing himself off and checking if his sketchbook was still okay, which it was, and then scanned the area. Snow. It was everywhere and it was literally everything he saw, aside from candy canes for trees that were now frozen in eldritch positions. Rudy shuddered, and decided to move on. _No wonder the butterfly left…_

He glanced at the water, noticing it was also frozen solid. Of course it would be, with how cruelly cold this place was, and something told him it wasn't natural. The snow. The ice. The chill. It just wasn't natural. He sighed, and walked on, passing some weird bird creatures huddled together for warmth. They appeared to be wearing winter clothes too, but it didn't seem like it was enough. The boy bit his lip and approached them, "Uhm, guys, do you know where this is?"

One bird turned his head and looked, eyes widening for a moment, but decided to stay put, not wanting a possible repeat all those years ago. It sighed, "Chalk Zone. You're in Chalk Zone."

But that was all there was to it, and none of the other birds wanted to pitch in, either too cold or too traumatized to answer. Rudy nodded, thanking them, but still felt lost, and walked away, looking at his watch. He had at least twenty minutes left in here, before recess was over. He certainly didn't want to miss any class.

So he kept on, occasionally running a gloved hand over the frozen trees. He felt sorry for them. The boy reached into his pocket, retrieved the chalk, and began drawing. A heater soon came to life, and with an unspoken order began to thaw every tree. The bird creatures saw this, and began whispering amongst themselves, about the boy. They hadn't thought it possible since the day dozens of Creators ransacked their home, that there would ever be one who'd try to fix it. The birds then reached an agreement, and stretched their wings and flew off, towards town.

This had to be spread.

Rudy sat down in front of the heater, but not too close, letting it work its magic. He was getting awfully cold and tired, for it had already been a long day and these chalk clothes weren't doing him any favors. Maybe he should leave now and come back when he was better prepared?

The boy sighed, casting his gaze over the now unfrozen trees, and made his decision. He got up and began walking back to the same portal he'd made, hoping it didn't disappear. It didn't seem like it would though, but it was best to test it out now. And if it didn't, later he'd make sure to erase them whenever he visited this place - Chalk Zone - again. He didn't want anyone else to discover this without his permission. Especially not Reggie.

Soon, he came upon the spot, and indeed the hole to this world was still open. He frowned, nodding to himself, and then stepped through, the world flipping and shifting once more - he landed on his face again.

Rudy groaned as he composed himself, rubbing his cheek. He eventually got up, and rubbed away his chalk winter clothes and the portal. One small segment removed was enough to halt its operations, and the image blacked out and dimmed until it was looking like regular ground again.

He stared at it for a minute, and then nodded, brow furrowing with determination. Today was Friday. He'd have plenty of time after homework to explore more later.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of recess, and he looked at the chalk again. Vowing to protect it and the world he saw, he pocketed it and strolled to where the line was already forming.

His life was changing and becoming much more interesting. But would he like where fate was taking him?

* * *

 **A/N:** Dunno why I'm ending each chapter with a question. So don't ask. I hope you enjoyed it!  
1\. I made up the name of the school since there wasn't one.


	4. The Truth

**A/N:** And no one's reviewing this either. Well, I figure the show must go on, so... yeah. Here's Chapter Four.

* * *

 **The Tale of Whisp Black**  
 **Chapter Four: The Truth**

The bird creatures cawed as they made their way into town, flapping their unused wings, which were practically creaking with slight pain and delight. The Zoners ignored this. They had to pass this message. The Kolorful Kids were among the first people they saw, and they were currently moping that no one believed them, the yellow and red ones sitting in the snow. The blue one grunted and kicked a stone, hands behind his back, "Can you believe them? they don't believe us about Tyrant Black!"

"I wonder if it's safe not to call him a tyrant anymore," the red boy played with some snow, holding it between his fingers.

"Well, whatever," the blue kid pursed his lips. "He's still unfair and a massive jerk. But he didn't harm us, so -"

Suddenly, the yellow girl shushed them, and they obediently quieted, listening. The flapping of wings soon graced their ears, and Yellow whispered, "Do you hear that?"

The boys nodded, and they all could hear them getting closer. Why were they getting closer?

The bird creatures had formulated a plan. They'd split up, gather as many people as they could, and then rendezvous by the bakery. And so they did, with one of them heading towards the Kolorful Kids, while the other two headed towards the Chalk Mines and towards the bakery respectively.

Cyclops and Rapsheeba had a right to know too.

The group glanced about, until Blue finally looked up, and then pointed, eyes wide. The others followed his gaze and finger, and their eyes equally widened. There was the source - a bird creature the likes of which were only seen in the candy cane forest. They all wondered what it was doing in town. But with how frantic it looked, it had to have been important.

"Guys!" it squawked, landing next to them and wheezing slightly. That took a lot out of him. The Kolorful Kids gave him their full, undivided attention.

"What is it?" Yellow asked, eyebrows raised.

"A human was sighted over in the forest! he thawed all the trees!" the bird Zoner cried out, a small smile gracing his beak. The Kolorful Kids didn't know what to say for a moment, tilting their heads. Eventually,

"R..really?" Blue's eyes widened. He gave the forest a glance, and jumped. It wasn't a lie. The canes were all free from the ice, somehow inexplicably. The sight was gorgeous to him, and he tossed a finger to it, "Guys, look!"

And they got up and did indeed, gasping. The forest glimmered and shone of its own accord, despite the fact that the entire realm was sunless. They hadn't seen that before, and were now beginning to think that there was a new world underneath all this ice and snow. That this world wasn't right. That it was.. _fake._

"It's so pretty!" Red's eyes sparkled.

"I know right?" Yellow admired it all.

The bird nodded, "I just wish you'd seen this world when it was still spring. It was gorgeous."

The children turned their attention back to the strange Zoner. Now they knew for sure this world wasn't the true world. Blue suddenly realized the implications, and began shuddering, "Uhm, guys, Tyrant Black is gonna find out about this. And he's not gonna be happy…"

"So what? it's nice," Red blurted out, hands on his hips.

"We're all gonna get in trouble, that's what!" the blue boy snapped, eyes narrowing.

Red raised his hands in defense, backing away. He himself was usually one to snap like that and the other boy was usually so calm, so to see _Blue_ do it was really jarring. This whole situation must have been getting to him, especially finding out that the snow and ice weren't even supposed to be here yet. It hadn't even crossed their minds, how long this winter was lasting. It should've clicked around the second year, after their parents, Purple and Brown, taught them about the seasons.

But it never did.

"Oh, man, you're right!" the bird freaked out, looking towards the thawed forest again. No longer was it a symbol of hope; it now spelled doom if Whisp Black ever discovered it. Which was likely - he ventured into this town quite frequently. He didn't have any minions or followers, so he had to do everything himself, which made things easier on them all. But that didn't matter, for he was still highly effective.

Yellow sighed, bowing her head, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we have to freeze the trees back."

Red and Blue frowned, and the bird squawked, "But we can't! that's impossible! and Rapsheeba and Cyclops have to know too."

By this point, they were already told, with varying reactions. Cyclops seemed upset until he saw the proof. Understandable since he had had to deal with rogue Creators. Rapsheeba, however, grew incredibly happy. A hero had come. They were finally saved.

"This human had to have magic chalk, correct?" Yellow went on, already heading towards the forest.

"Oh, yeah!" the bird Zoner nodded, following her, as did her siblings. "He drew a heater."

"Then all we have to do is turn it off."

Red and Blue exchanged glances, while the bird sighed and took to the sky, "I know where it is. I'll lead the way."

The kids nodded, and followed suit. But unbeknownst to them, Black already knew. He had seen the very process as he was leaving town. But he knew none of the civilians could ever do this. So what was it?

Intrigued, and slightly mad that his handiwork was ruined, he decided to head towards the forest too. But he had to make it quick. He was _starving_.

And so it became an unknown race to the heater, as they all entered the forest. They were all hit by a wave of warmth, and they, except for Black, were tempted to remove all the layers of winter clothes, except one of course, they were wearing, but resisted. They knew it'd swiftly become cold the moment they turned off the heater. But the quad enjoyed it for as long as they could.

The bird scanned the area, turning left, with the children still in tow. They weren't used to seeing grass, but they had to resist playing in it. Finding the machine before Tyrant Black saw the state of this place was far more important. The most they could do was mumble about and marvel at it. The bird grinned, turning right, and there it was, whirring and working.

Yellow took a deep breath, letting a tear fall. Time to say goodbye to the warmth. She stepped forward, and with one last glance around, flicked the switch.

The heater shut down, and immediately the trees began freezing over, taking on eldritch positions again. And snow began to coat the area.

"I wish we didn't have to do that," Red frowned, sighing. They all then took a moment to mourn, before a new, familiar voice cut through,

"Well, never thought I'd see ya here," it echoed throughout. "Thanks for doin' my job. I guess I'll hold off on freezin' y'all."

Shudders coursed through their spines, and they scanned the area again. They didn't have to look long, for crimson eyes pierced the darkness in between the frozen trees. He stepped out, wearing such an evil, _evil_ grin it made them sick.

"Tyrant Black!" Blue gasped.

"In the flesh once more," he hung the bags on a lower hanging branch and walked towards them.

"Y..you didn't know about this, did you?" Yellow asked, wrapping her arms around herself - the others did the same. It had gotten even colder with the supervillain Zoner around in a not so good mood.

Yes, even with the wide grin, they all could tell he was pretty angry. The smile rapidly vanished, and he scoffed, crossing his arms, "Of course I did. I'm not blind, Buckette. I was leavin' town. I saw the whole thing."

 _Crap_ , that one quick thought zinged through their minds.

He chuckled, hands on his hips now, "So.. any of you know who did this?"

The quad was silent and still, only moving their eyes to stare at each other. They didn't dare look at the trees. A snarl twitched upon Black's mouth, "Well? tell me now or I'll freeze the bird guy!"

He saw this as a better alternative to freezing the children. But they gasped, and the winged Zoner coughed on the cold, "Okay, okay, I'll talk! it was a young human boy! he had this chalk!"

Black raised an unseen eyebrow, brow furrowed too. The bird could tell the villain Zoner didn't believe him. He scoffed, "Again with this crap, eh?"

"But it's true!" the bird squawked once more, raising both wings up. "How else would you explain a heater showing up in a forest?"

Black narrowed his eyes further, and this creeped the heck out of everyone. He growled, "Fine. I believe you, I guess."

This was a painful lie, to him. But it relieved them all the same. He then gestured, "But I've got my eye on all of ya. If you're lyin', you'll get ta spend eternity in ice. All of you."

Children or not, he hated liars. But he may instead just lock them up behind icy bars. That'd work too.

The Kolorful Kids and Cain (because the author got tired of no names) gulped visibly and audibly. So much for thinking the tyrant had a soft side. He scoffed, and then walked closer to them, shoving them aside and away from the heater. The tyrant then looked at them, smirking, as he set a hand on the machine. It began to freeze up, and he could see the hope dwindling further from their eyes. Once it was completely frozen, he then reeled his arm back and punched it only once.

It cracked, and then exploded, ice and parts flying, but thankfully missing all five of them. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if one of the kids got hurt. But he didn't seem to mind this, and it hurt them.

Blue began tearing up, and Yellow dropped to her knees, while Cain bowed his head. Red frowned, trying to comfort them both, and shouted, "You monster! no, you're a _demon_!"

Harsh words, and it in turn hurt Black, but he didn't show it other than a flinch. He merely grinned, trying to make it look genuine, "Whatever floats your boat, Red."

And then there was that sick feeling again. His attempt at whatever he was trying to do was completely brushed off, or so he thought, and he gulped a bit.

Tyrant Black then began walking away, the same way he came, picking up the bags and carrying them again, "Enjoy the winter~!"

He then laughed, and the sound carried through the forest until he disappeared into the darkness. The Kolorful Kids and the bird sighed, the latter asking, "What do we do now?"

Yellow composed herself, joining in comforting her siblings, and answered, "Well, we know there's a hero out there. So we wait."

They nodded, fire in their eyes now. A savior had come. And there was no doubt that he was coming back. And soon they'd all be free from Whisp Black's control.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oooh, Black's more sadistic side is showing... but it's still tainted...  
1\. Yes, that purple man we all saw in Chapter One is the Kolorful Kids' father. And Brown is the mom, obviously. Red and Blue make Purple. Add Yellow and it makes Brown. Genius, right? and Red was going to be green. Glad I changed it.  
So, you've read it if you got to this point. Be sure to punch that review button in the face and I'll see you next week with the next one! tata!


	5. Safe Haven

**A/N:** Man, I wish more people would review this. It would help me keep this going, that's for sure. So if you could review, that'd be swell! anyway, here's the next chapter! enjoy!

* * *

 **The Tale of Whisp Black  
** **Chapter Five: Safe Haven**

After what seemed like forever, school had finally let out for the day, and for the weekend as well. Rudy had run into some trouble with Reggie, but managed to escape unscathed each time every time. Which was good, because he didn't want any trouble. He had to be at full health for what he planned to do. So when the bell rang, he was the first one out, lugging his bookbag over his shoulder.

A dark-skinned Hispanic female, one of the only kids out in the hall, tried to talk to him, but he couldn't hear her and thus skipped right past her. She frowned a bit, but this was normal. He probably had something important to do.

And he did, pushing open the school doors and heading home. He didn't care for catching the bus this time. He just had to get home. So he ran, shoes padding against the sidewalk. The school bus caught up to him, and opened its doors. Rudy looked over, and stopped running. He realized this would make him tired and unprepared, and sighed. That wasn't so smart of him.

So he boarded the bus, hoping that none of the usual shenanigans happened today. And when he sat down, all the way in the back, not even hearing Penny call for him, the bus closed its doors and pulled off again.

"Rudy.." she tried again. No answer. She sighed, and turned around in her seat, peeking over at him and grasping the back of the seat, "Rudy!"

The boy finally snapped out of it, and his green eyes flitted over to her, "Oh, Penny.. hi."

"Hi," she frowned softly, "Reggie hasn't been giving you any trouble lately, has he?"

He thought on this, and shook his head. It wasn't a complete lie. He got in trouble, but he escaped without having to do anything.

"Strange," she put a finger to her chin. "Good but strange."

And then there was silence despite the chatter on the bus, with it dwindling down as each child got dropped off. Until finally, the bus pulled up in front of his house. Since Penny was a letter before him, she got dropped off before him too, and they had said their goodbyes.

Rudy took a deep breath, getting up and getting off. He waved, and the driver waved back before he closed the doors and pulled off. The boy looked up at his house. Clean, beige, rather large. It was perfect. He then let go of the breath and walked up, getting out his key.

His parents were working overtime today, so they couldn't be home. This was perfect too. He had more time in Chalk Zone. Rudy eventually got the door open and walked in, closing and locking it back. First thing he did was check if the chalk was okay, pulling it out of his pocket and inspecting it.

And it was.

He smiled, and then headed downstairs, pocketing it again. He grabbed a huge winter coat that surprisingly fit him, heavy-duty gloves and boots, and a snow suit too. He then emptied his pockets and put on an extra layer of clothes, before he put them on. Rudy immediately felt extremely hot here, sweating. That's when he knew it was enough. After having transferred his items to the coat, including the sketchbook, he then made his way back to his room, and wrote a note to his parents saying that he'd be back by dinner so he wouldn't worry them, and then focused on the chalkboard.

This was a gift from his parents, when they realized he wanted to do chalk drawing. He appreciated it ever since, but he appreciated it even more now. The boy got out the chalk again, smiling, and began drawing the oval once more. He could explore a lot more now, and he had till six in the evening.

The oval glowed and brightened, once again revealing an image of the world he was about to enter. It was in a different place it seemed, like perhaps in the middle of a town? but no matter. He had to start _somewhere_. And so he jumped through, but, instead of landing on his face, he landed on his feet.

Snow-covered buildings, and snow itself, greeted him. But the cruel chill didn't. He was safe within these winter clothes, and he smiled. Rudy hummed, scanning the area, trying to figure out which way to go. It seemed barren.

A bit _too_ barren.

And then he looked toward the forest, and his heart dropped. It was back frozen. So he decided that was where he'd go, and started running through town. A few Zoners, wearing similar clothes, spotted him, and their eyes widened as they began mumbling. Rudy ignored them for now, trying to find his way. He made it to the bakery when his exhaustion seemed to catch up with him, and he bent over, hands on his knees as he panted.

The same bird creatures were there, along with Rapsheeba and the Kolorful Kids. Cyclops had refused to come along, because, in his words, this Creator could turn out to be rogue and he needed to stay on guard. Rudy didn't notice them yet, but they sure did notice him, and they gasped, eyes widening.

"Is.. is that him?" the red boy asked, quietly.

"That's definitely him," Cain replied similarly.

"But he looks different," one of the other bird Zoners noted, fluffing up his wings.

"So? that must be him," Rapsheeba frowned softly. "The hero has come."

Whispers fluttered into the space, and soon Rudy could hear them, and he lifted up his head and looked at them. They all matched his gaze, before they realized he felt probably a little uneasy. So the bird creatures flew off, searching for more people they could tell.

Rudy blinked, watching them go, and then focused his attention on them, biting his lip and standing up completely, "Uhm.. hi?"

"Oh, hi," Yellow replied. It was awkward meeting a human this soon. Especially one who would be their savior. She wasn't prepared for this.

Neither were the rest of the Kolorful Kids. But Red eventually took a deep breath and broke the silence again, "You were the one who drew that heater, right?"

The boy nodded then, rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah.. I felt bad for the trees. But it looks like they're frozen again…"

"Uhm, well, you see," Blue twiddled his thumbs, but Rapsheeba interrupted him,

"Well, I see you look quite warm…" she didn't want him to know about Black just yet. The very mention of _him_ might make Rudy draw the fastest portal out of here, or run back to the one he'd already made. Blue stared at her, but got the idea, and quieted.

Rudy blinked, raising an eyebrow, and nodded, "Yeah. I _feel_ quite warm."

He mentally questioned the change in the subject. What was the blue guy about to say?

"You must also be hungry," the lady stood up, tilting her head. The Kolorful Kids stayed quiet, and eventually got up too and walked away. They could see Rapsheeba got this handled.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," he shook his head, smiling.

"Good, because our food doesn't do much for humans," she informed him, and he noted this down.

 _Bring food along next time,_ he wrote mentally. He looked around then, noticing that there were more Zoners out here now, and they all seemed to be staring at him. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Don't worry about the others," Rapsheeba chuckled, noticing the look on his face. "Most of them had never seen the likes of you."

He nodded again, pursing his lips, but that action was actually a little hard because of his buckteeth. He managed and sighed, "Okay."

"Well, I'll leave you to it," she walked to the door to the bakery, setting a hand on the knob. "The food isn't going to make itself."

Despite how much she wanted it to. Rudy realized he hadn't even asked for her name, and reached a hand out for her, "Wait, what's your name?"

She turned to him, and smiled, "Rapsheeba. And yours?"

This sent her through a flashback. She remembered that Black, before he realized he was a villain, had done the same thing. Chills ran through her spine, but she kept up the smile, taking his hand.

"Rudy. Rudy Tabootie," he shook it, green eyes staring into hers.

"Well, welcome to Chalk Zone, Rudy," Rapsheeba let go, and then released a breath, "and be careful."

And then she opened the door and retreated into the bakery before he could even ask. He had more questions than answers at this point, and he rubbed at his chin. Be careful…

 _Be careful of what?_ he grew uneasy. But eventually partially shook it off. He decided he would. Now that he was free again, he took another look at the forest. He wanted to go there, make another heater, but who's to say the same thing wouldn't happen again?

And what of this town? should he make a heater for them too? or would it be frowned upon?

He sighed. This was way too hard. So he just decided to stay in town, explore more here, as he walked away from the bakery and toward the crowd. He scanned them, as they stepped aside to let him by, and noticed that they each seemed to be a creation of a child's imagination. Or maybe even a teenager's or an innocent adult's. It didn't matter, for they were all here, gathered in one spot. Some of them even seemed familiar to him, like he'd seen them on the sidewalks or playgrounds and chalkboards.

Chalkboards.

That's when it hit him.

He'd always seen drawings one day, but they were gone the next. Which was why he was so afraid of drawing his superhero idol on the chalkboards. But now he realized. All things that were erased wound up here. _Living_ and _breathing_.

He pulled out the chalk again, staring at it with wide eyes. This was amazing. He smiled. He truly did find his safe haven.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Chapter Five in all its glory! I hope you enjoyed!


	6. The Discovery

**A/N:** You guys know what I did. Played Trickster, Hyrule Warriors and Star Allies. But the story's back again. I hope you hadn't given up on waiting. xD

* * *

 **The Tale of Whisp Black  
** **Chapter Six: The Discovery**

Whisp Black had finished feeding Lazlo and himself a few hours ago, and was currently reading a book in his lounge. A tyrant such as he needed a break from time to time. He yawned as he flipped a page, and every now and then his thoughts drifted to that heater.

There was nothing special about that heater, he would always reassure himself, but then something would always pull him right back to it. And reading, despite how fun it was, barely did anything to relieve the boredom that was starting to seep in again. He groaned, unable to continue, and closed the book, looking out the window. Things were as it should be.

Weren't they?

Of course, no one answered his thoughts, and something would be _very_ wrong if anyone did.

He pushed himself off the chair, and walked back to his throne room, hands crossed behind his back. Black stared at the large, exquisite French double-doors, pursing his lips. Something told him to go back into town.

And he listened.

* * *

Rudy had begun kicking up some conversations about this place with the many residents, and he had quite the joyful time. As did they, and whatever wariness any of them probably had about the boy had vanished. They even began calling him the Great Creator. But the boy was modest, and saw no reason why they did, so he politely declined the name.

He even learned from a rather knowledgeable Zoner that no human should ever stay for more than a day, or else they become rooted to this place, and become just like them - made of chalk.

This creeped him out, but it was useful to know. In fact, had it not been for the thirst and hunger every human had, he would have stayed, not knowing the dangers. He was glad he talked to the guy.

But now he was sitting alone, as all the Zoners, minus the children, had to keep with their individual schedule for the day. He was a little confused by this, but couldn't figure it out. Shouldn't they be free?

Soon, however, Rudy brushed aside this question for later, and got up, brushing the chalk snow off of him. He made a decision - to leave town.

Maybe he'd find some answers there.

So, using the instructions the inhabitants had given him, he passed his portal and a few feet from there wound up near the forest. He'd realized he had gone the wrong way, but he was glad he did, so he was barely embarrassed.

He took a deep breath, and continued trudging through the snow, noticing how it seemed unshoveled, unlike the town's. The boy looked up and scanned the place from time to time. All he saw was snow, and he was afraid he'd get lost. Then he looked behind, and saw his footprints. And thankfully, it wasn't snowing.

He could use this to help him make his way back.

And so he kept going, his winter clothes still ignoring the cold. And then it suddenly got even colder…

Black was a few yards into his walk, humming a short song, when he saw something. He raised an unseen eyebrow, and wandered closer, biting his lip carefully. It looked like…

..no.. it can't be…

Not wanting to just believe Cain was telling the truth, he decided to get closer, narrowing his eyes. The chill picked up, as he mentally prepared for this and for some reason grew increasingly excited.

The boy looked around, wondering why it got colder. It was to the point it was starting to brush softly against his skin, ignoring his suit and layers. But it wasn't that bad.

Yet.

Black blinked his red eyes a few times, and then slowly grinned. That was a human. Cain was right. He was the one. He was the only one who tried to stop him. And so.. he'd found his hero.

His antagonist.

He took a step forward, willingly crunching on some snow to put the kid on edge, and it did just that, as Rudy spun around, trying to find the source. He soon did, and gasped. Not with fear, however, though it had something to do with it.

They kept staring at each other, the boy tensing up with every second. Black crossed his arms, still smirking, "Well, well, look what the winter dragged in. You're quite brave to venture outside of town, aren't ya?"

Rudy took a step back, unable to believe this fully. He reached into his coat and pulled out his sketchbook, turning to the page and holding it up. Whisp appeared confused, tilting his head, while the boy's green eyes widened. The drawing was the same design, same humanoid. There were only a few differences, but it was overall the same. Rudy whispered, completely shocked, "Snap…"

"Eh?" the villain Zoner scrunched up his face. And then he snarled, "That ain't my name, Bucko! it's Whisp Black, and I hope ya learn that!"

Wind kicked up now, blowing all around them and causing the tyrant's cape to billow. The boy gasped again, hurriedly putting away the sketchbook, and backed up as Black stalked closer, "You're the one who thawed out my Ice Forest, weren't ya?"

"Th..that was _yours_?" Rudy kept backing away, and Whisp laughed all of a sudden.

"Yes! it's mine! all are mine! an' I won't let ya take that away from me!" he dramatically pointed, and swirls of snow and ice formed at his finger.

The boy couldn't seem to reconcile the fact that his idol was.. _this_ , and thus couldn't fight. But he subconsciously reached and got his chalk and drew a torch, and threw the drawing at Black.

"Wah?!" was all the boy heard, and then sizzles and a brief scream as it melted the villain's attack and then burned his hand, and then Rudy took off running, back towards the town. Black soon recovered, and saw the boy was gone, and growled, running after him, "Hey! get back here!"

As if he'd do that. The Great Creator kept running, grateful that this action was keeping him warm. He looked back, and saw that the tyrant was still relentlessly chasing him. He didn't know what he would do if he caught him, and didn't want to find out, so he kept at it.

"You're not gettin' away!" he yelled, tossing some wind the boy's way. Rudy was swept up in it, but a quick drawing of a paraglider later and he was saved. He began steering it again towards town, which he could clearly see now, once he got the hang of it. Black growled, "Just where are ya goin' anyway? nowhere here is safe for ya!"

"Home!" the brunette answered, still hanging on.

"Home?" the tyrant seemed a little confused. But then he remembered. Cyclops had said he made the rogue Creators go somewhere. The Real World, was it? but that didn't exist?

His hands flew up to his temples to stave the coming headache, and for a moment he stopped running. He couldn't reconcile his skepticism with the facts.

Rudy didn't answer, feeling like he said too much already. He looked back at Black, and upon seeing how he was, felt a twinge in his heart. He then turned the paraglider around and flew back to him, landing a few feet away. He carefully walked up to him, and set a hand on Black's shoulder, frowning softly, "Hey, are you okay?"

The tyrant jolted just then, and stared at the boy. For a moment, he was touched and shocked, for no one had ever done this before, but then his gaze hardened and he snarled, "Don't you touch me!"

Rudy gasped and quickly withdrew his hand, and started running off again, dropping and forgetting about the paraglider, but before he could get far, Black nabbed his ankle, which resulted in a yelp.

"Ya wanna make this hard, Bucko!?" he shouted at the kid. No answer. "Well, I guess you'll be frozen along with the rest o' them!"

Like he wasn't about to do that before. Black, for the entire moment, didn't care that the boy was a mere child. They were enemies. And he was going to treat him like one.

Rudy had to act fast, as the ice began creeping from Black's hand up his leg, and he began drawing something else. It was a blowtorch, and he aimed it at the ice and activated it, melting the solid and burning the tyrant's hand again.

Black screeched, letting the boy go, and Rudy stood up, and started running again. He was closer to town this time, closer to the portal. Whisp recovered once more, and snarled, giving chase again, "You're gonna pay for that, creepo!"

The ten-year-old hopped into the portal, and then grabbed for the eraser. Black was closing in, yelling threats, and this nearly discombobulated Rudy, and he frantically started erasing the oval. Just a few more…

Tyrant Black was mere inches from the portal before it disappeared, and he landed right in the snow. He didn't move for a while, and then groaned, lifting his head. The villain Zoner sighed, and got up. The wind piped down and the chill lessened, and his eyes widened. He'd almost hurt the boy, hadn't he?

"Ugh.." he facepalmed, shaking his head.

That was what he got for letting anger rule him. For a moment, he'd let that emotion cloud his judgement. And he cursed himself for that. But he no sooner pushed that away than when the thought of the Real World came back to him. It explained everything.

That incident long ago. The heater. It all made sense. This world was connected to another. And he was going to find out what potential it held. It wouldn't hurt, after all, to take over that world too.

"So.. you live in the Real World, eh?" Black put his hands together, formulating a plan. "Well, we'll soon meet again.. because ya'll come back. You heroes always do."

And Rudy, in fact, _was_ going to come back. Just not any more today. He saved the note for later, took off the wintry stuff, and plopped down on the bed.

His mind was in a tizzy, but he focused it on one thing only. He had to save Chalk Zone.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wowie, so we finally reach the part where Rudy meets Tyrant Black, who bears an uncanny resemblance to his idol. I hope you liked this one. xD


	7. What's Really Going On?

**A/N:** Ehhh... here you go. :3

* * *

 **The Tale of Whisp Black  
** **Chapter Seven: What's Really Going On?**

It was a Saturday morning now. Rudy could hardly sleep, for he had been thinking about Whisp Black and how he'd almost gotten hurt or killed. And the fact that the Zoner looked too much like his idol was unsettling. He just had to go back there. But after he had breakfast. He needed all the calories he could get if he was going to go through a chase again. And he had to keep in mind the time limit too. That was always important. As much of a safe haven it was, he didn't want to be stuck in Chalk Zone forever.

He had family after all. And friends, or, well, friend like Penny. And he didn't want them to worry about him.

He just had to go back there, and find out what was _really_ going on.

And so, with that in mind, he walked into the kitchen, and prepared breakfast. A nice jammed toast with eggs and a sausage, and orange juice on the side. Quietly, he sat there in his room and ate, drawing with regular chalk on his board his idol, and then what he saw in the zone. Jagged teeth, red eyes, and black clothes. It wasn't Snap. And yet it was. He gulped down his food, and sighed, the bags under his eyes wrinkling with the motion. He had to figure this out. He had to find out why this happened. Why his idol was such a bad guy.

Soon, he finished eating, and washed the plate before he downed the orange juice. He was in a hurry, so he didn't bother with hygiene. He doubted the Zoners cared anyway. Plus, he was pretty clean even with chalk snow all over him. Oh, chalk snow.

He donned his layers upon layers of winter clothing, and extracted his magical chalk. He had to get to the bottom of this.

So he drew another oval, and it began glowing soon enough. Leaving the note out again with a few changes, he jumped through the portal, landing feet-first in the snow. He looked around, and found he was right where he started last time he came. He hoped Whisp Black wasn't nearby. His luck hadn't been so great, even with discovering Chalk Zone.

But with one look around, he felt better.

The tyrant was nowhere in sight.

Not even the cold winds that symbolized his arrival like last time were blowing. So he figured he was all good. Now to collect some answers.

Unbeknownst to him, Whisp Black had been lying in wait, masking his cold air. Actually, he went off to eat, and then rested, and came back to spy on this very place. Sure it was unorthodox but it got things done. He was ready to see what the real world was like.

So as soon as the boy walked away, far away, he stepped closer from out of the bush. He peered into it, and then looked at the young boy who was wandering around his premises again. And then he hopped into it, feeling woozy as he ended up in The Real World. He gasped.

It was underwhelming, yet overwhelming at the same time. He'd never been here before and it was doing horrific things to his skeptical mind. It wasn't chalk. It was _real_. The floor beneath him. The couch. He touched everything in sight.

And then he saw pictures. Photographs of the young boy who dared enter his realm. Along with two others. Parents?

He couldn't tell. He didn't have parents as far as he was concerned. The room was starting to freeze up, and he noticed this. Black smiled devilishly.

 _Nice to know my powers still work here…_ he then chuckled, and ran out of the portal back to his looming castle.

Rudy bit his lip, having shown almost everyone he could think of his sketch of his idol. They were all like "Why don't you draw it and erase it?"

The boy refused. He felt something special about it now, like he always did, and never wanted to erase it. Even when he knew now where erased drawings ended up. There was something about the tyrant he couldn't put a finger on. He knew he didn't draw him. But his idol was the spitting image. Did someone copy off him? did someone have this idea first? he hadn't a clue but he surely would find out.

It wasn't until he came to the bakery, welcoming its warmth, that he'd finally get what he came for. Raphseeba was a mess, literally and metaphorically, even though she was essentially a chalk drawing. She sighed at the ringing of the bell, "Welcome to the bakery, how may I help…" and then she looked up, and her eyes went wide, "you…"

It was the kid from before! and he was stripping down his coats for the time being. It was getting a little too hot for him to handle. Setting the wintery clothing down on a nearby chair, Rudy muttered with a smile, "Whew… this place is warm…"

"Of course it is…" the singer Zoner smiled back, even though he wasn't looking at him, and the voice from nowhere prompted him to jump a little. "Relax. I'm not Tyrant Black if that's what you're thinking."

He sighed of relief, though why Whisp would be in a place like this was unfathomable. Until he remembered that he'd entered a bakery. Of course he'd come here. "Well, hi there."

"Hello," she replied, "would you like anything?"

He thought for a while, "Actually, yes," and then pulled out his sketchbook, He showed her the drawing, and she gasped.

"That's… that's Tyrant Black!" she almost shrieked out of surprise, "why would you show me - were you the Creator of -"

"NO, it's not!" his harsh, hurt tone shut her up, and he held the book more closely to him, calming, "and no, I'm not… but this is Snap White… he's my idol and he's a hero!"

"Oh…" she took deep breaths from her rambling. And then she grew sad. Could that have been what Whisp Black would have been if it weren't for all the fear, lies and teasing? "I'm sorry…"

"Can you tell me more about Whisp Black?" he nodded at her apology, sitting down in a seat and plopping the sketchbook down with care.

"So you saw him?"

A solemn nod was her only answer. They hadn't met on pleasant terms. He then whispered, "I kinda fought him…"

"You.. you did?" Rapsheeba placed her hand on her chest where her heart was, "and you lived to tell the tale, huh?"

Another nod. He wanted answers.

"I see… well, he… he wasn't always so villainous...:" the singer Zoner brought out a bowl and cleaned it out. "He was kind, and didn't know his place in this world… but we drove him to this.. and now look!" she gestured to a sun-like item on the wall. "I have to remind people what the sun looks like…"

Rudy clenched his teeth at this. They caused this? all the while he thought they were friendly people, but instead they drove someone to villainy? it made him not want to save Chalk Zone at all, but that just wouldn't be him, would it? no…

"I see…" he clenched at his coat's sleeve. "Well, I'll try and stop this madness…"

"That would be helpful, thank you…" she sighed, setting the bowl aside, "this is not my job. I'm supposed to be rapping and singing. But until he unfreezes Lazlo…"

"Wait, there are people frozen?" the pale boy looked up at her with green eyes, blinking slowly.

"Yes… and we're ever so sorry for what we had done…" Rapsheeba bit her lip, leaning against the counter. And then she put her head on it.

This allowed Rudy to think. His good heart wouldn't allow suffering. But what they'd done… but it was all a mistake, wasn't it? they only saw what he looked like.. and while it didn't make it okay, he could understand, and would save this town from eternal winter.

He shuffled up from his seat and got his wintry clothes and dressed up. He then, picking up his sketchbook, headed outside, and back home, certain he'd stayed far longer than he had planned.

The young boy found the portal and jumped inside, but was greeted by someone he'd seen before…

There, making his room a frozen wasteland, was Tyrant Black, in the flesh once more, and he grinned, turning to face Rudy, "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. I hope you don't mind me makin' your home into my…" he chuckled, " _temporary_ palace…"

Rudy gasped, eyes completely wide.

* * *

 **A/N:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAND CUT. THAT'S A CLIFFIE! for whoever's reading this... ;3;


End file.
